


Extra Credit

by LilyK



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Blair and his friend find their lives in jeopardy, along with the lives of other innocent people.





	Extra Credit

With more than his usual enthusiasm, Detective Blair Sandburg opened the front door to the loft. "Come on in!" he invited happily, standing aside to allow the two visitors to enter. 

Dennis Marshall returned Blair's bright smile with one of his own. "Hi, Sandburg. Good to see you." The two men shook hands and after a friendly glance at each other, they laughed and hugged. 

"Get your ass in here, Jeremy," Blair growled affectionately, seeing Dennis' partner hovering in the doorway. 

Jeremy Rogers smiled at Blair. He didn't bother with the requisite handshake, but pulled Blair from Dennis' arms and enveloped his friend in a tight bear hug. In his eagerness, he lifted Blair from the ground before he set him back on his feet. 

Blair laughed. "Man, it's good to see you, too," he said, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Long time no see, Blair. I've missed you, you curly-headed idiot." Jeremy gave Blair's arm a quick swat. 

Blair couldn't help laughing aloud as he rolled his eyes. "You always have a sweet-talking way about you, Jeremy. How in hell does Dennis put up with you?"

Dennis laughed and slipped an arm around his Guide's shoulder, his hazel eyes sparkling. "Makes you wonder, huh?" 

Jeremy feigned shock and irritation, crossing his arms and sulking, making his Sentinel smile even more. 

A deep voice interrupted their reunion. "You guys going to ignore me all day?" Detective Jim Ellison whined from his position on the sofa. 

"Oh, hey, man, sorry!" Blair called out with a laugh, crossing over to his partner. "We weren't ignoring you, Jim. Don't cry."

Jim pretended to pout before he chuckled and held out his hand. "Hey, Dennis. Jeremy."

Dennis and Jeremy took turns shaking Jim's hand, laughing and talking while they exchanged greetings. 

"How's the knee, Jim?" Dennis asked. 

"Yeah, you doing okay? When can you go back to work?" Jeremy added, his voice full of concern. 

Blair interrupted, "Come on, guys. Give me your jackets and sit down. Jim can tell you all about his foray into arthroscopic surgery while I get some munchies. Beer?"

"Oh, yeah. Beer would be great, Blair. Thanks," Jeremy said. 

"Beer works for me, Sandburg," Dennis added. "What time does the game start?"

"Tip-off is at 2:30," Jim offered. "Blair says he has snacks, plenty of beer, and dogs and burgers for the grill." 

Blair passed cold bottles of Coors all around amidst words of thanks from the three recipients. 

"You need a hand, Blair?" Jeremy asked. 

"Got it covered. You visit with Jim." 

Blair's next trip from the kitchen brought blue corn chips and his special homemade hot salsa, along with a big plate of mixed veggie strips and Naomi's personal recipe for bleu cheese dip. Plates and utensils followed and soon, after the visitors each filled plates for themselves and after Blair fixed a plate for himself and Jim, they all sat and ate while they talked. 

"So Ellison, Blair tells us that you thought you were reliving your football days when you tackled that perp. You tore that ligament but good I hear," Jeremy said. 

Jim shrugged and took a swig of his beer. "I caught him, didn't I?"

Blair rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you caught him. You also caught a trip to the hospital, knee surgery, and four weeks of physical therapy."

Dennis laughed. "Good going, Jim. Isn't that the same knee that took a bullet from the Iceman himself, Klaus Zeller?" 

"Same one, I'm afraid." Jim smiled. "It's been a bit rough, but I got four weeks of one-on-one babying from Blair, so who's to complain?" 

Blair scowled. "You are! You complain constantly! 'Blair, I need a fresh bottle of cold water, this one's stale.' 'Chief, this pillow isn't very soft.' 'I can't find the remote.'" 

The pillow that hit Blair lightly on the back of his head stopped his mimicking of his partner. He stuck his tongue out at Jim, who returned the action. 

Dennis and Jeremy smiled at the pair's antics and gave each other an affectionate glance. 

"This bleu cheese dip is great, Blair. May I have a copy of your recipe?" Jeremy asked after a few bites. 

"Sure, man. It's one of Naomi's, but it's all yours. I'll e-mail it to you." 

"Great. Thanks." Jeremy turned to his lover. "Your mom would love this. I'll fix it for her the next time she visits. 

Dennis rolled his eyes. "Of all the guys in the universe, I pick 'the Happy Homemaker'. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. I didn't have a clue that Jeremy had a yen to be a chef until we finally settled down and had time to cook." Dennis patted his firm stomach. "I'll have an extra roll in no time with the meals he whips up." 

Jeremy grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment." 

"Good, Jeremy," Blair said, "then you can help me with the burgers. I think they need a little something to jazz them up." 

Dennis groaned. "Now you've done it, Sandburg. He'll spend the afternoon in the kitchen and we won't see a single play of the game." Dennis ruffled his lover's hair affectionately. 

Giving his lover a grin, Jeremy muttered, "You are such a dick." 

Everyone laughed and settled in to watch the first half of the basketball game. The Jags were in the playoffs and the men had high hopes that this year they'd finally take the big prize. 

\------------------------------------------------

"Half-time, Chief. I need food," Jim demanded. 

Blair shook his head in exasperation. "Jim, are you run by your stomach?" Receiving a lecherous glare from Jim, Blair held up his hands. "Whoa! Forget I asked! Burgers and hot dogs coming right up." He laughed and playfully slapped Jim's good leg before rising and going into the kitchen to get things ready. 

"Say, Dennis, would you please go out onto the balcony and start up the gas on the grill?" Blair called from the kitchen. 

"Sure thing, Blair," Dennis said. 

"I'll help Blair with the food," Jeremy offered. "Want another beer, Jim?"

"Not right now, thanks, Jeremy, but give me a bit of a hand up, would you? A trip to the bathroom is on the agenda." Jim held out an elbow. 

"Up and at 'em," Jeremy said laughingly, helping Jim to his feet and handing him his cane. 

"Jim, take it nice and slow," Blair admonished. "You almost tripped last week."

"Chief," Jim groused, "that was last week. I'm better this week. Geesh." 

Blair chuckled and watched with admiration as Jim carefully negotiated the space between the sofa and the bathroom door. His partner was a handsome man. Blair smiled, realizing just how much more in love with Jim he was as each day passed. Jim's eyes met Blair's and he flashed his lover a look of such love and passion that Blair had to stop and hold his breath. He met Jim's smile with a heartfelt one of his own, making Jim's eyes dilate and he licked his lips enticingly before he disappeared around the corner. 

Blair ducked his head, blushing, reading the hungry look on Jim's face. It never failed to please him that Jim felt so deeply and passionately about him. Even from several feet away, Blair knew that Jim had felt the heat from his body when he had walked by, and Blair had to swallow hard and breathe deeply to control his responses to Jim's non-verbal communication. 

Blair knew that while his partner's knee was tender at the present time, the rest of his body, especially his hands, his mouth, and other interesting parts, were very much in full working order. For a second, Blair wished that the game were over and that they were alone. He had no doubt that Jim would be ravishing him right then if such were the case, and that under his lover's ministrations, he would be begging for Jim's touch. 

'Anticipation makes it even better,' Blair thought, while adding the seasonings that Jeremy had suggested to the waiting hamburger patties. 

Jeremy turned amused eyes on Blair and grinned. "Is that all you think about, Blair?" 

Blair returned the grin and shrugged. "Nah. Just most of the time." 

Both men laughed. Blair handed Jeremy the plate of meat. "Make yourself useful. Grill away." 

"Aye aye, mon capitan," Jeremy said, saluting jauntily with a large spatula. "Burgers coming right up." 

Blair laughed. "I'll toast the buns in the oven for a few minutes. Toss on this pack of dogs, too." 

"Will do, Blair. I'm starving. How do you guys like them cooked?"

"Medium rare for both of us." 

"Okay. That works for Dennis and me, too." With another smile, Jeremy headed out onto the balcony. 

Leaning on his cane, Jim carefully walked from the bathroom out onto the balcony to join Jeremy and Dennis. A few minutes later, Blair joined the group carrying a large tray with condiments for the burgers and hot dogs, clean plates and utensils, and two covered casserole dishes. 

"What smells good, Blair?" Jeremy asked. "Besides the burgers." 

Dennis sniffed the air lightly. "Let me guess." 

Blair smiled, passing out plates and silverware, and unloading the rest of the tray onto the center of the small patio table. "Guess away."

Dennis closed his eyes. "I smell scalloped potatoes with chives and a green bean casserole with mushrooms and onions."

Jim chuckled. "You'd think he had Sentinel senses."

"Yeah," Jeremy said. "Imagine that." 

The four men laughed together while Jeremy piled the burgers and hot dogs he had grilled onto a large platter. 

"Dig in, guys," Jeremy said, setting down the platter next to the rest of the food. "I'm starved."

Dennis shook his head. "So you've said at least ten times."

"Have not," Jeremy retorted. 

"Have too, Emeril," Dennis said, piling his burger with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, ketchup and a dash of hot sauce. "Good burger," he mumbled around a full mouth. 

Jeremy sighed. "I'll never teach him table manners." Reaching for a hot dog, Jeremy chuckled while he piled on relish and mustard. "Put some of those veggies on my plate, Dennis." He held up his dish. 

"Allow me," Jim said. "I've been sitting here watching you guys get the meal together. The least I can do is serve."

"Hey, Jim," Blair said, "I can prop you up at the sink after we eat and you can wash dishes." 

"Thanks, Chief. You're all heart." 

Laughing, the men ate and talked. They were enjoying each other's company so much that it was almost an hour before they remembered the basketball game and so, by the time Blair turned the TV back on, it was over, with the Jags losing to the Wolverines, 99 to 101. Finding seats once again in the living room, they groaned over their failure to remember to tune back into the game, and speculated on what they had apparently missed: the end of an exciting competition. 

They chatted and laughed until Blair said, "Man, I've got to have a bowl of ice cream. Anyone else?"

Jim's eyes lit up. "Ice cream? What flavor?"

"Sounds good. I could eat a bowl," Jeremy added. 

"Me, too," Dennis said. 

"One problem, though," Blair said with a shrug. 

"Oh?" Jim raised an eyebrow. 

"No ice cream," Blair admitted. 

"Blair! How cruel!" Dennis said laughingly. 

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah. Get a guy all hungry for ice cream and then shoot him down. You're a tease, Blair." 

"Isn't he, though?" Jim said with a gleam in his eye. 

Dennis burst out laughing. "Have I mentioned how much I like you guys? You're darned entertaining." 

Jim shrugged and smiled while Blair blushed lightly and grinned. 

Jeremy laughed at his lover. "Oh, and you aren't a dog in heat a lot of the time, Den?"

"Who, me?" Dennis said innocently, making everybody laugh.

Jim squirmed in his seat. Blair was instantly on his feet, pillow in hand. 

"Raise up your leg, Jim. I'll put another pillow under your knee." 

"Thanks, Chief." Jim did as bid before settling his leg back down with a sigh. "You guys staying for the movie?"

"Which movie is that, Jim?" Dennis asked. 

"Blair called in on Pay-Per-View. Some superhero stuff. 'Daredevil', wasn't it, Chief?"

"Yeah. You guys have to hang around. I hear it's pretty good." 

"I'm game if Dennis is," Jeremy said with a glance at his partner. 

"Sounds good to me. We don't get to spend nearly enough time with you guys, and we don't have an appointment until two tomorrow afternoon, so I'm up for a movie." 

"Great!" Blair said. Rising, he added, "Oh, hey! I have an idea. I'll run down to Benson's and grab a couple of pints of ice cream." 

"Good idea, Chief. They're still open," Jim said with a quick glance at his watch before looking up at his lover. He gave Blair a pleading look. "May I have chocolate chip, please?" Jim licked his lips. "No, wait. Make that mint chocolate chip." 

"Okay, Jim," Blair said with a grin. "Mint chocolate chip, it is. Dennis? Jeremy?"

Dennis cocked his head. "Vanilla, plain and simple." 

"I'll have a pint of Rocky Road. I like a little crunch with my ice cream." 

"Done." Blair pulled his wallet out to check his money supply. 

"My treat, Chief," Jim said. "Get some cash out of my wallet upstairs on the dresser."

"No way, guys," Dennis chimed in. "You treated us to all that food. The least we can do is buy dessert."

"Good idea, Dennis," Jeremy agreed, pulling out his wallet and passing Blair a twenty. 

"Thanks, man. That's nice of you," Blair acknowledged. "Be back in fifteen." Blair headed toward the door, and Dennis rose to follow. 

"Wait up. I'll take a little walk with you, Sandburg." 

"Cool. I'd appreciate the company." 

Jeremy called over his shoulder from the sofa where he lounged with his feet propped up on the coffee table, "I'll hang here and keep Jim company." 

Dennis nodded. "Behave yourselves." 

Jim patted his own leg lightly. "We won't be chasing each other around the room, Dennis, if that's what you're worried about."

Laughing, Dennis and Blair left on their mission. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The small neighborhood store was only a few blocks from the loft, around the corner and down the hill. A nice, older couple who lived in an apartment over the store owned it. The store itself was located on the end of a block of older brick buildings where each wall was shared by its neighbor. Although there was a big shiny supermarket a couple of miles from the loft that Ellison and Sandburg sometimes used for major shopping, for quick trips they liked the Bensons, and liked giving the small stores in the neighborhood their business. The Bensons also liked the two men. On several occasions, they had mentioned that it made them feel safer having two cops living in the neighborhood. 

When Blair and Dennis walked in, the only person in the small store was Mr. Benson, who was manning the cash register. 

"Hi, Mr. Benson. How's it going today?" Blair asked. 

"Good, Detective, how about you?" Benson answered. 

"I'm okay, thanks. This is my friend, Dennis."

The two men exchanged hellos and after a few friendly pleasantries, Blair and Dennis wandered off. Walking down the first small aisle, Blair grabbed a package of coffee and another of bagels before he started towards the back of the store where the ice cream case was located. Dennis glanced around before making a detour down the snack aisle. 

"Blair, I'm going to get another bag of chips. There's some salsa left back at your place." 

"Sure, man. I'm going to get the ice cream. If you see anything else you want, just grab it." 

In the back of his mind, Blair heard the tinkle of the bell over the front door as another customer entered the store. Walking by the dairy case located against the back wall, he stopped and looked over the milk section. Spying the coffee creamer, he opened the door to retrieve a container. From his left, a feminine voice spoke to him. 

"Excuse me, could you reach that container of lemon yogurt for me? They put that stuff up too high for short people." 

Blair glanced around and located the face that went with the voice. The woman who stood next to him was about his age, quite attractive, at least a head shorter than he was, and very pregnant. Blair gave her one of those sweet Sandburg smiles that made women melt. She was no exception and responded with a warm smile of her own. 

"Tell me about it," he muttered before laughing. Blair reached up and retrieved the container for the woman, handing it to her. 

"Thank you. I've seen you in here before, haven't I? My husband and I live across the street," she said in a pleasant voice. 

Blair smiled again. "Yeah, I've seen you before, too. I live down the street a couple of blocks." 

While they were chatting, he glanced over his shoulder, his eyes automatically scanning for Dennis, who was in the next aisle. He watched while Dennis moved quickly toward him and he noted that Dennis had a look of confusion on his face. Suddenly, the Sentinel stopped and cocked his head. Seeing him freeze in his tracks and listen, brought Blair instantly into full Guide alert status. Blair started toward him, calling his name softly. Knowing that Dennis was listening intently for something, Blair's next thought was 'For what?'

Blair called out to Dennis again, louder this time, and started to close the gap between them. He had almost made it to his side when Dennis turned suddenly and ran the last two steps toward Blair with a look of fear on his face. 

"Look out!" Dennis yelled, grabbing Blair's arms firmly and propelling him backward. The groceries in Blair's arms went flying as he was pushed against the dairy case. Before he could take a breath, Dennis latched onto his arm and yanked him face down on the floor. He threw himself down next to Blair and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. There wasn't time for Dennis to give another warning before the entire front of the building and most of the ceiling came crashing down around them. 

Blair was no dummy. He had enough experience to know that when a Sentinel yelled 'Look out', the best thing to do was cover your head and close your eyes. He barely had time to throw his arms over his head before the world fell in. Blair stayed very still until everything seemed to have settled down. It took a good while for most of the noise and commotion to stop. He waited, head under his arms, until the only sounds were the creaks and groans of lumber, the hissing of water pipes, and the occasional residual plop of something falling from one of the shelves and hitting the ground. When he dared open his eyes, the air was full of dust that stung when he blinked. He coughed when the particles tickled his lungs, and he rubbed his watering eyes trying to clear his vision. He heard Dennis next to him, coughing as well. 

"Dennis!" Blair said. "Can you hear me? Are you okay? Dennis?" Reaching out, he touched his friend's arm. 

Dennis coughed again and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm okay, I think. How about you?" He ran a hand over his face, blinking at the dust that scratched his eyes, making them tear. 

"Me, too. I don't think I'm hurt." Blair blinked and focused on his companion. "You sure you're okay? Your eyes are red as hell. Dial it down, Dennis. This stuff will bug the shit out of you." 

"Okay, Blair. Thanks." Dennis closed his eyes and after a few moments, he opened them and said, "Better." 

"Good job." Blair patted his arm again. 

They sat up and leaned back against the edge of the dairy case, looking in the direction where the front of the store used to be. All they could see was the entire front end of a cement truck. Whoever had been driving it managed to make it more than half way inside the store before the vehicle came to rest. Everything was in shambles. There was glass, food, bricks and lumber strewn everywhere. Water pipes had broken and water was squirting from the breaks, running down the walls and dripping from the ceiling. There were electrical wires cracking and hissing. The truck's radiator had been punctured, causing the antifreeze to spray through the air before it landed on piles of smashed food items. Thankfully, the radiator's hot water hadn't reached their position. For a good couple of minutes, Dennis and Blair looked around in utter surprise and shock at the entire disaster. 

"What the hell happened?" Blair pulled his shirt away from his chest. "Oh man, I am soaking wet!" Glancing up, Blair sighed. "The milk case broke open and the damned stuff is cold!" He looked Dennis over carefully and found him as wet as he was. "You have a few scratches on your face. Are you hurt anywhere?"

Dennis turned his gaze on the Guide. "You, too," he said, inspecting Blair's face. "A couple of scratches here and there. But no, I'm not hurt. Everything seems to be in working order."

"Oh, shit," Blair muttered. 

"What?"

"I left my cell at the loft."

"Don't worry. There is no way in hell that this went unnoticed."

Blair glanced around, laughing nervously. "Yeah, I guess you're right, but still, Jim will start to worry if we're not back soon." He shook his head in disbelief, wondering why it was his luck to always be in the wrong place at the wrong time, before he stilled suddenly. He looked around quickly before grabbing his companion's arm. "Dennis, what happened to that woman?"

Dennis looked at him questioningly before realization sank in. "Oh, God. She was right here. Did she get out?"

"I don't know, man. This isn't good. She was pregnant and she was standing right over there." He pointed to a spot a few feet from where they sat. "Listen to me. I need you to listen for her heartbeat. Filter out all the other noises and see if you can find her." 

"Right." Blair watched Dennis face, knowing that he was focusing his hearing. 

"Ignore my heart beat and yours, and listen." 

After a few moments, he nodded. "Yes, right over there under that pile of crap. I can hear her." Dennis' surprised hazel eyes met Blair's. "Blair," he whispered, "I can hear others too." 

Blair stared at him intently. "Where are the others?"

"With her. The same place." 

"Dennis, that has to be the baby. You're telling me you can hear the baby's heart beating?" 

Dennis nodded. "But there's more than one. Baby, I mean. There are two." 

Blair ran a hand down his messy face. "We have to find her. Come on. Try not to touch anything. I don't think this building is too stable." 

Dennis reached out and grabbed Blair's arm. When Blair turned to look at him, he was staring past him in the direction where he had indicated the woman was lying under the pile of rubble. His voice was quiet, too quiet for Blair to hear. 

"What? Dennis, tell me again." Blair put a hand on Dennis' arm. 

"I smell blood," he whispered. 

When it registered what Dennis had said, his breathy tone caused Blair to look at him intently and he knew instantly that he was zoning on the smell. Blair grabbed Dennis' arms in case he became unsteady. "Don't do this, man. This is not a good time. Don't zone on me now." Blair stopped and breathed once or twice, calming his own racing heart. He reached up and put one of his hands on the side of the Sentinel's face. "Dennis, listen to me. Come on, you can do it. Listen to my voice. Focus on it." 

As Blair spoke, Dennis' eyes slowly focused. He did the little head shake that Blair was used to seeing Jim do when he was trying to clear his mind. Blair patted his arm. “Good. Are you with me?" 

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry about that. Ever since Jeremy was hurt… Well, blood sometimes does that to me. Come on, let's find her." 

They scooted their way over to the pile of debris and carefully started removing each piece. Blair soon uncovered a hand. 

"Here!" Blair called, pulling more stuff off and tossing it aside. Together they removed the remaining fallen objects from the woman's body. 

"It's her wrist," Dennis said, indicating the bleeding wound. He gently examined the cut. "I don't see any glass in there, but it needs stitches." 

Blair looked around. "We need something to make a pressure bandage. I'll grab that package of plastic wrap behind you. We can tie it around her wrist."

"Good idea." Dennis applied pressure and held her wrist higher than her heart to slow the bleeding while Blair crawled over and retrieved the package of plastic wrap. He ripped open the package, tore a long piece, and quickly folded it several times. With Dennis watching, he carefully wrapped it around the wound and tied the ends together. 

"I don't want to tie it too tightly and cut off the circulation." 

Dennis looked at him with a smile. "Sandburg, you're doing just fine. Besides, I have a medical degree, remember?" 

Blair grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm just a bit nervous, I guess."

Dennis grinned back. "Yeah, me too." 

"I don't see any other cuts, but that doesn't mean she's not hurt." Blair laid her hand carefully across her chest. 

"She has a few cuts and scrapes on her face, legs and arms, but I don't see any more blood." Dennis pressed two fingers against her neck. "Pulse is slow, but steady. She's cold," he added, touching her arm. 

The young woman moaned and blinked several times before her eyes fluttered open. 

"Just lie still," Blair said soothingly. "Help will be here soon. Can you hear me? If you can, I need you to answer me." 

"Yes," she mumbled. 

"Good. Just relax. We'll stay here with you. What's your name?" 

"Mary Beth." 

"Mary Beth, I'm Blair and this is Dennis."

Dennis reached over and touched Blair's arm. "Jim's here. Jeremy, too."

Blair nodded. "Jim, we're okay. Just get us the hell out of here. Please." 

"He says they're working on it and to take it easy."

Blair felt a cold hand on his arm and when he looked down, Mary Beth was watching him. "I'm really cold," she whispered between chattering teeth. 

Blair gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "You're cold because all the stuff from the dairy case spilled out and it's all over us. I'm sorry, but we can't move you until the paramedics get here." Pulling off his jacket, Blair added, "This is wet but maybe it will help." He covered her arms and upper body with the damp material. 

Dennis pulled off his jacket and covered her legs. Putting a hand on her arm, he said, "Mary Beth, I need you to tell me how you feel. Close your eyes, start at your head and tell me exactly how you feel, all the way to your feet. Don't move, okay? Let yourself feel each part of your body and take your time. Can you do that?" 

"Yes, I think so." The woman closed her eyes and sighed. She was quiet for a few moments before she spoke. "Okay. My head doesn't hurt. Neither does my neck, or my legs. My back hurts a bit, and my hand feels numb. My right hand. My left hand is okay." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Dennis… it's Dennis, right?" At his nod, she said breathlessly, "I think I'm in labor." 

"Oh, my God," Blair blurted out. "Jim, did you hear that? We need help now. Dennis says he hears two babies. We need lots of help."

"He heard you and her," Dennis relayed.

Blair looked at Dennis, eyes wide with concern. "Dennis, you're a doctor. You can handle this, right? I mean, the first aid class at the police academy went over this type of situation, but I never thought I'd have to deliver a baby! Tell me you know what to do." 

Dennis looked uncertain when he said, "Blair, I've never delivered a baby in my life. I did a rotation in med school, but that was twenty years ago. As long as there are no complications, we could probably deliver the babies.” 

"What about blankets or towels? We don't have a thing to even wrap a baby in. My clothes are soaking wet. We can use our jackets, but they're not going to keep a baby warm."

Dennis sighed. "I know, but we might not have a choice." Dennis looked around, shaking his head. "This isn't good at all, but we'll do the best we can. We'll round up any supplies that we can use and we'll manage somehow." 

Blair groaned. "Great. That's just great," he muttered before he called into the air, "Jim! Hurry up." 

Mary Beth gave Blair a quizzical look. "Who are you talking to? I thought his name was Dennis." 

Dennis and Blair exchanged a quick glance before Blair said, "Oh, I didn't tell you. I'm a cop. Wait, I'll show you." He dug into his back pocket and retrieved his wallet. "See? " he said, holding up his gold shield. "I'm wired," he explained. "A two-way radio. It's one of those new kinds. Looks just like a button. Right here." He pointed out one of the buttons on his shirt. 

Mary Beth gave him a small nod and closed her eyes. Dennis raised an eyebrow at Blair, who shrugged. 

Blair sighed and looked around. "I wonder what happened to Mr. Benson. I hope he's okay. Dennis, can you hear if anyone else is in the store?"

Dennis listened before he said, "Jim says that he got out with just a few cuts and bruises. There is no one else in the store. The driver of the truck bailed when the brakes failed. It's just us three. And the twins," he added solemnly. 

"What time is it? Man, what is taking so long?" Blair said unhappily. "Jim, what's taking so long?" 

After a glance at his watch, Dennis said, "It's been about two hours since we left the loft. It will be dark soon," he added. "We're going to be in the dark pretty soon." Dennis paused for a moment before he said, "Jim says they are having trouble. They can't move the truck. The support joists of the building are resting on it, so they have to bring in heavy equipment to shore up the building before they can get us out." 

"Dennis, don't tell me that. That's not good news. Jim! That is not good news." 

"Jim says to tell you that you don't have to repeat everything. He hears you fine the first time."

Blair glared at him. "I'm going to kill you both myself when we get out of this." 

"Jim says they're bringing in high-powered lighting before it gets dark. They're doing everything they can as safely and quickly as possible. They're worried about our safety as well as the rescue workers." 

"Okay. Thanks, man. If anything, I'm glad we're together." Blair gave Dennis a half-hearted smile. 

Mary Beth groaned. "I think I'm having another contraction." 

"Have you had a baby before?" Dennis asked. 

"No." 

"So you have no idea how long you have been in labor?"

"No."

"You don't know if you are ready to have the babies?"

"No." Her voice became quieter with each answer and her eyes slid closed. 

"Damn it! She's passed out." Dennis felt her pulse. "Jim! You'd better hurry. We really don't have the means to deliver these babies!" Dennis' face was tense when he looked at his companion. "Blair, I think we have big trouble. Mary Beth? Mary Beth?" He patted her cheeks, but she didn't respond. "We have to get her out of here. No telling if she's bleeding internally or if the placenta's still intact. She and those babies are going to be dead if we don't get out soon!"

"Dennis, how about the back dock? There's a back entrance, you know, for loading and unloading."

Dennis paused again before he said, "Jim says that they already thought about that and they are going to have to get us out the back way since the front way is too dangerous. They've already checked it out, but the back door is jammed closed. One of the ceiling beams collapsed onto the doorframe, pinning it down. They are going to shore up the frame and cut through the door." Dennis stopped for a moment before he continued. "The rescue squad hopes to have everything set in an hour or so, hopefully. We have to be patient." 

Blair sat back on his heels. "Jim is going to kill me."

Dennis gave him a crooked smile. "Yeah, I know."

"Thanks, man. Some help you are."

"Glad to assist, Sandburg." Dennis smiled. "Jeremy's raising holy hell." 

"Oh?"

"Quite diplomatically, though. He's good at things like that."

"Has it been better since you guys left the agency?"

Dennis nodded. "Much better." He ran a hand over his wet hair and grimaced. "Yuck. I don't even like milk." Blair remained quiet when he spoke, a far-away look in his eyes. "I couldn't do it any more, Blair. The excitement. The adventures. I'll admit I'm just too fucking old for all of that any more. Now, things are good." Blair nodded but didn't say anything. He let Dennis talk. "It's been hard being regular guys, though. All the years Jeremy and I were in the field, we never had to deal with the prejudice that comes with being in a gay relationship." 

"I know. It's not something I had ever expected to have to deal with," Blair said sympathetically. "But Jim's worth anything I have to endure." He smiled and added, "He's my life."

Dennis smiled. "I know what you mean." Dennis' head came up and he focused on the back corner. "Hey! I can hear them back there finally! I think they're almost in! I'll go and make sure the way is clear for the paramedics. You stay with her." 

"Be careful. I can't see to that far so I won't be able to tell if you're zoned. Jeremy will have my head if something happens to you." 

Dennis smiled. "I’ll be fine." He scooted away, stopped and turned. "Well, my friend, I think we might be missing that movie tonight."

Blair smiled back at him. "You're right about that, but talking to you has been great, man. Just great. Be careful. And don't zone out." 

After Dennis disappeared behind a large pile of debris, Blair gave Mary Beth another check. Her wrist wasn't bleeding any more, but when he touched her arm and cheek, her skin was cold. He hoped the babies were all right. Blair tentatively reached out and put his hand gently on her stomach, barely skimming her shirt. He was a bit afraid and a little embarrassed. He knew he was being way too personal with a stranger, but he wanted to be sure that the babies were still okay. Blair sat very still for a few seconds and finally he felt a tiny movement under his hand. He smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. A noise caught his attention and he listened intently. After a few moments, he was rewarded with the sounds of the rescue squad on the other side of the wall. He was impatient for them to get the job done and get in there. 

After a few minutes, Dennis made his way back to Blair's side. "How is she?" 

Blair shook his head. "She's still unconscious, but the babies are moving. I hope they hurry."

"Jim says they have an OB doctor waiting right now with the paramedics. They're ready the second the rescue squad gets her out of here -- which should be any minute. I'll go and get them." 

Finally, amidst a clatter of wood and a small cloud of sawdust, the entire back door was sawn through. Blair tried to be patient while the rescue squad cleared a path that would be wide enough for them to carry out any injured parties. He grinned when he finally saw the first yellow, lighted hardhat appear. The rescuers picked their way over scattered rubble with care and in a few minutes, they made their way over to where Blair and Mary Beth waited, lighting their way with more flashlights and carrying first aid equipment. Dennis followed on the paramedics' heels. Blair moved out of the way so the team could work. Dragging himself to his feet, he groaned over the muscles stiff from sitting in the same spot for so long. 

Moving close to Dennis, Blair said, "Man, I'm wiped out. How long did we end up being in here anyway? It feels like forever." 

Dennis glanced at his watch. "Almost four hours. Come on, let's get out of here." 

A patrol officer who had come in behind the rescue squad came up to them. "Are either of you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," Blair said. 

"Me, too, I'm good," Dennis added. 

"Then let's get you both out of here now. Follow me and be careful. Nothing in here is very stable." 

Carefully, they picked their way out of the wrecked store and onto the back loading dock. The officer led them over toward the cordoned-off area where more paramedics, police, rescue people, and the ambulances, sat waiting for any victims. The emergency lights and the flashing lights of the police and rescue vehicles blinded Blair momentarily. He rubbed his eyes and searched the crowd. When a tall, upset man hobbled forward, Blair grinned. The second their eyes met, Jim flashed Blair a killer smile full of relief, exasperation and love. 

Blair quickly crossed to his lover's side and mindful of the press who stood a short distance away behind the yellow tape, he stood as close as he could to his partner. 

Jim shook his head at the mess that was his lover and raised an eyebrow, then he slid an arm around Blair's waist. 

Blair started to pull away, but Jim growled, "Stay put, Blair."

"But Jim…" Blair glanced nervously at the throng of people milling around the fringes of the disaster scene. 

"I don't care who sees us." When their eyes met, Jim gave Blair a heart-warming smile. "Chief, I suppose this means no ice cream?" 

Blair started laughing, relieved to be next to his lover. "Oh, man. Only you would still be thinking of your stomach. Besides," Blair glared, "what are you doing walking around?" He had seen Jim shift his weight as the pain in his knee flared up. 

"I had to come down and save your sorry ass, Chief. It's my main job in this life." Raising the arm that circled Blair's waist, he ruffled his partner's sticky hair. "Come on. Let's clear this area." Speaking over his shoulder at Dennis, who stood behind them searching the crowd for his Guide, Jim said, "Dennis, Jeremy is a bundle of nerves. They wouldn't let him under the police barricade, so he's pretty anxious to see you." Blair smiled when he saw Jim gave Dennis a quick Sentinel inspection. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, Jim. Thanks. I'm good. Let's find Jeremy." 

Jim wrinkled his nose. "What have you guys been into? Smells like milk."

Blair and Dennis laughed, leaving wet footprints across the sidewalk in their wake. 

Blair grinned at his partner. "Yeah, the entire dairy case spilled right on top of us. It's not really a great feeling, but look on the bright side, you'll have some cream for your coffee if you want." He grabbed a corner of his shirt and wrung the material between his hands, making drops of liquid fall to the ground. 

Jim laughed at his partner. "I guess it's a good thing I usually drink mine black."

Blair laughed along with Jim and they went to join Jeremy. 

"Dennis!" Jeremy rushed up to his mate and threw his arms around him. "What the fuck did you do?" he growled. 

"Down, boy," Dennis said with a smile. When his lover released him, he shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Love you, you jackass."

"Back at ya," Jeremy said with a wide grin. 

The four men moved back to the fringes of the scene where they could keep an eye on the loading dock and waited for the paramedics to emerge while avoiding the reporters who hadn't been allowed past the yellow tape. 

Blair asked, "By the way, Jim, how did you explain to the rescue squad and the cops about the fact that you could hear us?"

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Jim held up his cell phone. "I told them I was talking to you." 

"Good idea! I always knew you were a smart guy." 

Finally, the paramedics brought out the gurney carrying Mary Beth and quickly loaded the injured woman into the waiting ambulance. Both Sentinels and their Guides watched quietly until the vehicle pulled away with its siren screaming and lights flashing. 

Blair sighed. "Let's go home. I want to call the hospital as soon as I can to see how she is."

Jim nodded. "I have a good feeling that she and her children are going to be fine, Chief." 

Jeremy spoke up. "Hang on, Jim. I'll get the car. You shouldn't be walking this much." 

"Thanks, Jeremy, that'd be good," Jim said. Turning to Blair, he added, "We had to walk over because they had cordoned off three blocks in all directions for fear of any gas leaks. Now that public works has taken care of that, I'll just sit here and await my chariot."

Laughing, Dennis asked, "Ah, if you guys don't mind, I'll walk back with Jeremy and take a shower while he comes back for you." Tugging at his wet clothes, he added with a chuckle, "I can't get into Jeremy's new car like this. He'll kill me for sure." 

"Sure thing, Dennis. Just go up to the bedroom and grab some clean sweats from the dresser," Jim offered. 

With a warm smile, Jeremy reached out his hand, which Dennis took with a grin. "Come on, you," he said softly to his lover. Turning to Jim and Blair, he added, "I'll be right back to pick you guys up." 

"Wait a sec. I'm a mess," Blair said. "I don't want to ruin your nice leather interior."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I'll run up and grab a couple of towels for you to sit on. Stay with Jim. I think he needs you close right now." The Guide in Jeremy surfaced quickly. "Stay with him." 

Blair nodded. "Thanks, man. You're a good friend."

With a couple of waves, Dennis and Jeremy quickly walked up the small hill and disappeared around the block. 

Jim sank onto a small retaining wall and stretched his bad leg out in front of him. Glancing up at his partner, he gave Blair a stern glare. 

Blair bounced on his toes, grinning. Jim finally had no choice but to give up his pretense of anger and sighed dramatically. 

"You're both lucky you're alright or I would really be pissed," Jim said. With a serious look, he added. "You did a great job, Chief. I'm very proud of you. You and Dennis saved that woman's life. Her babies, too." Jim's eyes radiated love and pride. 

Sitting on the wall next to his Sentinel, Blair gave Jim a shy smile. "Thanks, Jim. That means a lot to me." 

"You mean a lot to me, too." Jim raised an eyebrow. "What am I going to do with you? You can't even go the store without causing a major disaster." He tempered his admonishment by giving his lover a heart-warming smile. "Glad you're okay, Blair," he said quietly, slipping his arm around Blair's shoulders. "You never cease to amaze me the way you are always going over and above the call of duty. You're not only a hell of a cop, Chief, you're a super person. Doing things like you did today will get you lots of extra good karma, I'd say." 

Blair beamed. "Thanks, man. Love you too." Blair leaned against his lover for a second. "Extra karma, huh? I guess I learned in school that it's always good to have a little extra credit on the books. Ah, Jim, you're getting all wet and dirty," Blair added when he saw the mess he was making on Jim's shirt and he tried to pull away. 

Apparently, Jim was having none of it and his hold tightened. "That's okay, Chief. It's your turn to do the laundry anyway."

Blair snickered. "Hey! I've been doing all of the laundry for weeks now. And all of the cooking. And cleaning. And shopping." 

Jim feigned indifference. "And your point is…?" 

Blair laughed. "No point, Jim. I am at your command, oh master." 

"Sandburg, you're asking for it." Jim gave him a devastatingly hot smile full of lust and longing. 

Blair swallowed and asked breathlessly, "I am, aren't I? And just what is it that I'm asking for?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about a hot shower along with a thorough washing of that mop by yours truly? Followed, of course, by a fulfilling session of me making love to you. Very slowly and very completely. Is that worth a few household chores?"

Blair slipped his arm around Jim's waist and his body hummed happily in response to Jim's invitation. "Oh, man. I'll do all of the chores for the rest of my life for that kind of offer."

Jim laughed deeply. "Okay, offer accepted."

Blair's mouth dropped open. "What did I just do?"

Jim chuckled. "You offered to do all of the household chores for the rest of your life in exchange for my services as a hair-washer and love-maker."

"Oh. Okay, man, cool. I can live with that. And you know what, Jim?"

"What's that, Chief?" 

"The rest of my life isn't going to be long enough. Not by a long shot."

The end. 

PS. Mary Beth and the babies, a boy and a girl, are fine. 


End file.
